


Whole Again

by onedaymore1217



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Forbidden Love, Haunted House, My First Fanfic, Supernatural Elements, ghost - Freeform, overcoming deppresion, strays of from real plotline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedaymore1217/pseuds/onedaymore1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie feels all alone in a crowded highschool, where she can't catch a break from the mean girls at Clear Creek Academy. One day while running away from them she takes haven in a deserted victorian house. She goes in only to hide from the girls but comes out with so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i'm Chanel and this is my first fanfic,( so please be gentle) it's going to be pretty long and i'll try and keep updating as soon as i can! So i hope you enjoy! please, comment, like and check back for updates <3

  


 

      A loud bang came from the door in front of her. Charlie’s first instinct was to open it to see who it was but before she could even touch the handle a voice appeared from behind the door.

 “Open the FUCKING door!” Julia screamed with rage.

Charlie slammed her back so hard to the toilet she was certain she would have a bruise there the next day.

“You can’t hide in there forever you FREAK!” someone yelled as they slammed there fist to the door, as another voice shouted “Don’t make us have to bust this god damn door down!!”

Charlie knew those voices anywhere.  It was Samantha and Tiffany, Julia’s followers. Charlie pulled her feet up to her chest as she felt a few tears escape her eyes. This had been happening for the past 3 months since she moved to “Sunny” Savannah, GA. Her mom told her everything would be different once they moved….that everything would go back to normal and that she would even put her in Clear Creek Academy so she wouldn’t have to deal with bullies in public schools. Her mom had been feeding her lies through a fake smile since last year, when her dad died.

 It was May 12th 2013, your 16th birthday. Your mom stumbled home drunk from the local bar as she passed by you without a word heading to her room. You weren’t surprised by this, that’s just how she came home every night. You would’ve been to bed by now if you weren’t waiting for you dad to come home, he had called and said he be running late because he was going to go pick up a special gift for you. Your dad was the only reason you stuck around and put up with your mom. To you, you didn’t even consider her a mother. Your dad was enough for both of those roles. The clock said 11:30 p.m. as you looked through the blinds, expecting to see head lights in the drive way, but yet you saw nothing. You plumped down on the couch as you found the remote and typed in channel 127. SY-FY flew across the screen and you smiled, that would keep you distracted for a bit.

 As you started to doze off, you saw lights shine through the gaps of your living room blinds. You jumped up and started to head for the door as you heard a hard and steady knock. That’s strange you thought, he never knocks. You assumed that maybe the gift was too big for him to open the door himself. The thought put a smile on your face as you walked up to the door, unlocked and opened it only to be met by the eyes of two tall police men. “What now? My mom is home for the night, alright? I’ll make sure she doesn’t go out driving again. I’ll hide her keys or something. Now can you please leave?” as you complained, you noticed the police men’s faces start to become heavier and their mouths curl into a frown. They should’ve been talking back to you by now.

“What?” you groaned. The taller one of the two, you didn’t know his name so he must’ve been new, straightened up and took his hat off. “Ma’am. There’s been an accident.” You looked to the other officer, Officer Collins, as to see if this was some fucked up joke. As he gazed into your eyes, all he could do was look at you and shake his head in sorrow. “no...no.noNonNONONONO!!”- you screamed as you fell to the ground out of disbelief as officer Collins knelt down before you and wrapped his arms around you while rubbing your head as he whispered reassuring nonsense into your ear. Nothing around you mattered anymore; the only thing that made you happy in this world was taken from you. Your dad was dead. Gone. Forever. And he was never coming back.

That’s when you realized nothing would ever be the same without him.  Charlie knew no matter where they go, she would always have this emptiness in her heart. As she started to cry, she snapped out of her train of thought as one of the girls yelled “Fuck it! Fine, have it your way, bitch! We’ll just wait out here for you; you’re going to have to come out eventually!” Her heart sunk to the floor as the girls laughed and started to chat amongst themselves. She started to think of multiple ways she could escape this living hell but all of them ended up with her getting beat up. Charlie realized she had no way out and feeling week and vulnerable, started to hysterically cry as the girls made comments about her and mocked her crying. And, within that moment, Charlie wished she had never been born.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
